1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilizer that corrects for shake on a hand-held shot with an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras are often provided with an image stabilizer to stabilize hand-shake blurring. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-81348 discloses an example of an image stabilizer. The image stabilizer shifts, by an actuator, an imaging device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) in a plane perpendicular to the imaging optical axis in the horizontal and vertical directions independently of each other. Thus, the image stabilizer corrects the position on the imaging surface of the imaging device where light rays reflected from an object are focused. With this configuration, there is a need for a position sensor to detect the relative position of the imaging device shifted by the actuator. In the imaging apparatus, a position sensor is arranged on the outside of the actuator for moving the imaging device.